legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Card Raid Efficiency/@comment-6011882-20131010172140/@comment-220.255.1.36-20131010211503
Thanks for your feedback. You pointed out something i forgot to address. My topic excluded event specific raid cards because they are too expensive to get for most players and only last for a single raid event. Raili was going for 400pp a base @ andriod when she was just released @_@. The raid skill multipliers I have used are only the medium boost to boss part, excluding the great boost. The difference between the great and medium boost is just too great. Raili does 12x multiplier compared to 1.7x. in the best case scenario where it triggers on the 1st attack, the efficiency goes up to 84x,6x,5x,4x,3x,2x,1x, Netting almost 4 times damage. Less intensive players usually invest in a few high skill raids to use for all general raid revents across, buying them from the hardcore players at discounted rates after the specific raid event ends. My topic is designed to adress this group of players. Maybe I will now try to adress your enquiry about why not 7 raid cards. Again I begin with my assumption that no 2 raid cards may trigger in a same attack phase. My second assumption is that the system does not do what I would call intelligent skill activation triggering and that when a clash occurs, 1 of the 2 or more skills that were supposed to be activated will be selected at random. This is the only logic I can think off to account for my observation that when I use 3 raid cards or more, I don't find the 3rd raid skill triggering often at all. Now with the math. lets hope I can explain it in a clearer way now. Take your leader's 7 raid line up for example. Lets give a mixed scenario where she gets a constant 2-3 activations per attack, like as u mentioned she did get at least 1. Where each activation is 1.7x. Averaging out assuming equal chance to trigger on any of the 7 phases gives 1.1x over all increase per skill activation, or 1.25x overall increase in efficiency, giving an efficiency of 28 x1.25 = 35, which is indeed higher than my proposed 31.72 with 2 raid cards. But as mentioned before Efficiency does not equal Net Damage/Power consumed which is what we are actually trying to maximize. This boils down to the equation of whether ATK1*35 or ATK2*31.72 is eventually higher. Raid Cards hardly have PWR ratios hitting above 700, as a trade off to their skill. Most of them are around 680. Where as Best Cards like Wolf, QOSW, BFCK Etc Etc have ratios above 850, and will ned you an average ratio of around 800 after including 5 such cards mixed with 2 raids at 680. I compare ratios so that the power consumption part is already adressed. You will realize that 800*31.72 (25376) is actually higher than 680*35 (23800). So if your leader does have 1 or 2 cards with 850 ratios, it is always good to include them in the line up. The opposite is also true if u don't have any cards with high ratio and hence stick to the 7 raid card line up.